Anti-ballistic materials and barriers are generally classified according to their ability to withstand impacts by projectiles. The industry standard classifications are based on the Underwriters Laboratory (UL) bullet-resistant standards, which range from a UL1 rating to a UL8 rating. A UL8 rating requires that a barrier be able to withstand five rounds of 7.62 mm lead core full metal copper jacket ammunition military balls at a velocity of 838 meters per second (MPS). Typical barriers that meet the UL8 standard are formed from multiple components or “layers” of various materials. In particular, conventional UL8-rated barriers have been formed from thick layers of dense, heavy materials that increase the cost to manufacture and install. In addition, such materials limit the types of structures that can be formed and/or protected because of the thickness and weight of the materials. Accordingly, the anti-ballistics industry would benefit from a barrier system formed from cost-efficient materials capable of forming a UL8-rated barrier in a lighter, smaller form and with decreased installation costs.